Converged infrastructure computing is rapidly gaining in popularity, as more and more entities deploying IT platforms are choosing to deploy converged infrastructure systems as part of an integrated information technology (IT) solution. In this regard, converged infrastructure packages multiple IT components, such as servers, data storage devices, networking equipment, and software for IT infrastructure management into a single, optimized computing solution. The integrated solution provided by a converged infrastructure can reduce complexity of deployment, increase IT infrastructure reliability, and reduce management costs compared to conventional IP platforms assembled from individually acquired and assembled components and software packages, as converged infrastructure can provide an integrated set of components selected and assembled by a single vendor into an integrated platform providing guaranteed component interoperability and software compliance. Moreover, converged infrastructure can provide an integrated pool of computing, storage, and networking resources (e.g., a cloud-based computing model) that can be shared by multiple applications and/or users.
However, given the diverse mix of components included in converged infrastructure computing systems, design specification for component placement within one or more racks that can be used to house the components of a converged infrastructure can be complex. As the set of components included in converged infrastructures and other computing systems including a mix of components is often customized specifically for a given customer's needs, the burden of system design is generally incurred for each individual computer system such that there is little reduction in design burden through economies of scale. Moreover, once a design specification has been completed, there is a need to generate documentation usable by individuals tasked with building a computing system in accordance with the design specification (e.g., contract integrators) to complete the system build in accordance with the design specification.